


Photo Booth

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Carnival, Cowgirl Position, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Photo Booth Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Photo Booth

Nightfall had eased the sweltering heat, and a gentle breeze occasionally wafted past us as Tom and I walked through the carnival. We’d deliberately gone on a weeknight and arrived later, after most of the families had gone home, so the people meandering past us were mostly couples or groups of teenagers. We’d hit a few of the rides – kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel, giggled like six-year-olds on the merry-go-round – and played a few of the games while eating fried Oreos and cotton candy. The evening was winding down and I was about to suggest we head out when I saw it.

There was a small, old-fashioned photo booth lying almost hidden in this remote corner of the fair. Apparently he noticed it the same time I did, because he squeezed my hand and said, “Darling, how about a photo? You know, a memento.”

I smiled innocently. “That sounds lovely.”

We pulled the long curtain shut behind us as we squeezed in. He deposited a few coins into the slot.

 _Snap._  The flash illuminated the interior of the booth as we smiled for the camera.

 _Snap._ I kissed him on the cheek.

 _Snap._ He gave me bunny ears while I looked confused.

 _Snap._  We kissed deeply.

The camera stopped, but we didn’t.

Finally I broke away and grabbed the printed filmstrip. I looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. “So, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way… shall we take some slightly naughtier pictures?”

He smirked. “Out of curiosity, can you actually read my mind, or are we both just  _that_ dirty?”

“Both.” I stood up and pushed him to the center of the little bench before straddling him. I hiked my skirt up and started grinding into the slight bulge at his crotch while kissing his neck and stroking his chest. I could feel him harden beneath me and I smiled into his skin.

“We might get caught,” he muttered, digging his fingers into my hips.

“I know. Put in some change and get the photos going again so people can see it’s in use.”

His fingers had made their way between my legs and he gave a little chuckle. “Oh, Lord. Seriously? No panties?”

“I don’t like wearing them when it’s this hot out.”

“Whore.”

“Slut.” I smiled as I leaned in to kiss him while at the same time unzipping his jeans.

 _Snap._ The light flashed as the camera went off again.

I extracted his length and swirled my fingers in the liquid at the tip before gripping his shaft and stroking him. His mouth dropped open and he gave a soft moan as he fisted one hand in my hair, the other probing my folds.

_Snap._

I inhaled sharply as he found my clit and began rubbing and tweaking it between his fingers, causing even more wetness to shoot down into my core. I slammed my eyes shut as our fingers each worked eagerly, our rhythms matching.

_Snap._

Finally I guided him to my entrance and slowly slid down on him; his face was beautiful, tortured, eyes fluttering over pupils blown wide, as he exhaled and adjusted himself inside me. His fingers continued to work at my clit as I started to ride him.

 _Snap._ The machine whirred behind me as it spit another filmstrip.

“ _More change_ ,” I whispered, circling my hips over him.

His free hand scrambled into his pocket and, shaking, extracted the coins. He reached over and deposited them into the slot.

“Oh,  _God_ , I’m already close. Are you close?” he breathed.

“Yes, don’t stop,” I whispered. “Harder.”

_Snap._

He pinched my clit and swirled his finger around it, and I could feel myself nearing the edge. I began bouncing on top of him harder and he bucked his hips to meet mine, the delicious friction as he slid in and out of me pushing us both higher as we panted and tried desperately to contain our moans.

_Snap._

His free hand cupped my breast and he began to suck in earnest at the juncture of my neck and shoulder; I bit my lip to keep from crying out.  _So close…_

_Snap._

He bit down on my shoulder, hard, and my release hit me like a runaway train. I arched backwards, my hands gripping his shoulders; my cunt clenched around him, milking his cock as I shuddered and quaked. He reached under my arms to lift me up and began thrusting upwards, hard and fast, gritting his teeth as my orgasm continued to pulse around him.

_Snap._

He slammed me down one last time, his jaw clenched as he climaxed; I felt him spill deep within me as I started to come back to earth. I fell forward onto his chest, heart racing, sweat running down our bodies as we tried to catch our breath.

Two filmstrips fluttered gently to the floor behind us. I reached over to my purse and extracted a small packet of tissues; I lifted off him and wiped us both clean before replacing him in his trousers and zipping them back up.

He stood up and caught me in a deep kiss before leaning down and grabbing our photos. We both looked at them - his desire unmistakably etched into his features, my back arched and hair falling back as I came…

“God, look at us. We really are a couple of fucking whores, aren’t we?” he muttered, chuckling.

“No, I’m a whore. You’re a slut. Now let’s get out of here before someone gets suspicious.”

He gave me a wicked grin before shoving the pictures in his pocket and pulling me out of the booth.


End file.
